Was It You?
by Toshiros-Snow-Demon
Summary: Edward's dead. How will Bella cope?... And who is this mysterious stranger who keeps saving her life?
1. Death Of My Beloved

A scream ripped from Bella's throat as she watched her torn beloved burn in the inferno before reached into the fire, trying to grab his still snaraling face, but pulled her hands back and whimpered at the pain.

"WHY?!"

She sobbed into her hands, the salty tears only increasing the stinging. She didn't care. Her heart hurt 100, 1000, 10000 times worse than any injury. What was life worth without him?

Even with the fire burning so close to her, she felt cold. The world spun, and grayed. There were no colors, no scents, no taste. She hardley even noticed the ground beneath her. It was just her alone in a big, empty world.

When, alas, Bella could cry no more, she just sat there and stared at the dying embers. Her legs were crossed and she held herself tightly, Shaking to badly that she might've fallen apart. Everything ached. Her whole body throbbed along with her heartbeat.

Bella became weary, her energy drained alongside her tears and ceaseless trembleing. Her eyelids began to droop, when an evil cackle rang behind her.


	2. Facing the Enemy

Bella took a swift gasp. She jumped up and whirled around.

"Who's there?!"

There was no responce but a soft trickle of wind. Looking all around, the only thing she found was an empty field. _Whoever killed Edward must still be here. They've been watching me. This whole thing must've been planned out. But then that means... He died because of me!_ Her seemingly dried up tears sprouted up once again as a wave of agony and self-abhorance overtook her. Then, there was a gentle rustling noise. She looked up to face her Fiance's murderer.

"Well, I meant to make you cry, but not like this", Jane giggled.

"J-Jane... Why?"

"Simple. You defy my power."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't.", she smirked. "I can't let anyone who defies me live, and the only way to get to you, was through him."

Bella stomach heaved with pure fury and hatred. She had just taken everything away from her!!

"You... YOU MONSTER!!!"

"Now that's what I've been waiting to hear"

Jane smiled brightly and started to slink closer. Bella backed up, avoiding the ashes. However, she was stopped by a tree in the way. There was no place to run. Jane knew this, and her smile widened. She slowed down, taking her sweet time and relishing Bella's pounding heart beat. She reached her icy hand out and gentley touched Bella's cheek.

"Aww, are you scared little girl?"

Jane slapped her and she tumbled a few feet.

"N-no. Stay away!! Get away from me!!!"

Jane just chuckled and kicked her stomach, sending her flying a few feet more. Jane walked over, about to bite Bella, and leave her in agony, when a dark shape flew from the woods and tackled her. A scream was the last sound Bella heard before she fainted.


	3. Surrounded by Loved Ones

Well, I'm really sorry to anyone who actually is reading this. I'm sorry it's an epic failure and that I manage to put out small chapters at all. PLEASE COMMENT IF I SHOULD GO ON IN THE STORY!!!

* * *

Bella woke in a warm and bright environment. She breathed in the scent of Bleach and medical supplies. _Oh, I'm in the hospital... How did I get here though? And who saved me?_ She felt a hot tear hit her hand, follow by a deep sobbing noise. _Jacob... He must have come here as soon as he heard. He's such a good friend._

"Jacob, she'll be okay. She just need a little time to recover."

_Carlisle. So he's my doctor... I wonder if he knows that Edward is..._ But she couldn't bring herself to think of it, to admit that her greatest love died because of her. That someone's son had died because of a stinking human. Bella knew they wouldn't actually think of her like that, but it didn't stop _her_ from thinking it.

"Thanks for taking care of her. I don't know what I'd do if she died."

"Any time, Charlie."

_Of course Dad is here. Why wouldn't he be?_ A cool hand slipped into hers.

"Oh Bella, who did this to you?"

_Alice! You're here too!_ A wave of gratefulness washed threw her. _I'm so so so glad you're here! There's so much I want to tell you! I want to tell you who it it! I want to tell you about my mystery savior! Come on, stupid body! Work!!_ But it was no use. No matter how much she struggled, she just couldn't move. Furious and tired, she relaxed and a tear slid out of her eye. _Well at least my tear ducts work..._

* * *

Honestly, I think I make Bella cry too much :/


	4. Good Bye

This, my friends, is an apology and a good-bye letter. I can't continue writing this terrible story. Go ahead and delete it off of your favorites, if anyone has this on their list. I suck at writing and I'm sorry for anyone who suffered threw this short, part-way finished tale.

-Victoria


End file.
